Caught in Suspension
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee ride the train together every Monday morning. By a funny accident, they start talking. Jake works up his nerve to ask her out on a date. At first, she says no. Then she says yes! You could say they are caught in suspension.


_**Authors Note: **__Thanks to SheeWolf85 for pre-reading and helping me come up with the title. She is a sweetheart through and through. This o/s literally came out of nowhere, but these four songs definitely inspired the writing process. Enjoy and please leave awesome reviews!_

_**Songs that inspired this one-shot:**_

_**Change Your Mind-Boyce Avenue**_

_**Fearless-Taylor Swift**_

_**Everything Is Possible-Enation **_

_**Suspension-Mae**_

* * *

_**Caught In Suspension**_

_Jake's POV_

I ride the same train every day to work. I have been working for Clearwater Architecture for the past six years. The Clearwater and Black families have been friends for many years. Leah and Seth Clearwater work at the company as well. I use to be engaged to Leah, but we are not compatible. We are better off as friends.

Monday morning rolls around, I am sitting in my usual spot. My ear buds are in and my iPod is playing the album, "Hats Off to the Bull" by Chevelle. It takes about 30 minutes to get to work and I need music for the distraction.

I tend to mouth the words to songs that I really like, start drumming along, and occasionally go into rock out mode. My favorite song, "Ruse" starts playing and I cannot help myself.

While I am having a private jam fest, I see a girl look at me. She is a red-head (my weakness), has legs that go on for days, and a pretty smile. She says something to me, but I can't hear it.

I take out the ear buds and she repeats herself.

"No offense, but I don't think Chevelle is looking for another lead singer," she jokes.

I am surprised that she knew I am listening to Chevelle. There are not many girls that are into rock music.

"Well I guess I should keep my day job then," I joke right back.

She laughs, which makes my heart skip a beat. I'm about to ask for her name, but the conductor announces the next stop.

It turns out to be the pretty red-head's stop. She gives me a parting smile and gets off the train.

She consumes my thoughts, dreams, and day dreams until I see her again. It seems she only takes the train on Monday mornings.

She ends up sitting next to me, which sets my heart into overtime. Her smile is so god damn beautiful and puts the sun to shame.

"Are you going to serenade me again?" she asks.

"Not unless you want me to," I reply.

"Let's stick to talking," she says.

"I'm Jacob Black," I introduce myself and extend my hand for her to shake.

"Renesmee Cullen," she says and shakes my hand.

"Is your father, Edward Cullen?" I ask.

"Yes, do you know him?" she replies.

"The place I work at uses Cullen Advertising," I explain.

"My dad is pretty famous. There are a lot of companies who use him for advertising. He is the best in Washington State," she says with pride. I can tell she is a Daddy's girl.

The conductor announces the next stop, which turns out to be her stop.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jacob," she says as she stands.

I stand up too and watch as she walks off the train. I am already counting down the days until I see Renesmee again.

The following Monday comes and I am literally dying from anticipation.

We sit next to each other again and I work up my nerve to ask her out.

"I know this is our third time meeting, but can I ask you something?" I inquire.

"Sure," she exclaims.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" I wait with baited breath for her answer.

"Ummm, I can't. I'm sorry," she mumbles before moving away from me.

The train stops and she quickly runs out. I am left dumbfounded. I hope I didn't scare her away.

Monday comes again and I find Renesmee sitting in my seat.

"I'm sorry about last time," she clarifies.

I try to tell her it's alright, but she stops me.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend two weeks ago. I'm still not over it. I don't want you to be the rebound guy. That wouldn't be fair to either one of us. Please give me some time and I promise, I will go out with you," she enlightens.

Four Mondays later, my waiting comes to an end. Renesmee agrees to go out on a date. We exchange numbers, addresses, and pick the night for our date: Saturday. I feel like a kid at Christmas because I can't stop smiling.

Later that day, I tell my parents about Renesmee. At first they are skeptical and try to talk me out of going out with this random stranger from the train. I explain to them that it took me a month to convince her to go out. This convinces them for now. Eventually, they would like to meet her. I need to see how the date goes before that happens.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I look in the mirror one last time before I answer the door. My hair is half up, curled, and there is some tendrils hanging down. My make-up is light and not overdone. The sundress I am wearing is yellow, ruffled, and has blue butterflies on it. The sandals I am wearing are comfortable to walk in. On my way to the door, I grab a light jacket from the closet. I take a deep breath, smooth down my dress, and open the door.

My breath catches in my throat and my heart begins to race even more. Standing in all of his 6'3 glory is my date for the evening, Jacob Black. He is wearing a pair of denim jeans, a blue striped shirt; gray zipped up hoodie, and a pair of black loafers. His dark hair is styled with gel and his cologne smells amazing. He is sporting a goatee, which looks good on him. As soon as our eyes met, a big grin takes over his face. I feel my face turn red. I have no choice but to smile right back at him.

"Good evening, Renesmee," he says. Damn, I love the way he says my name. The way it falls off his lips is intoxicating. He is the only one who can ever make my name sound hot.

"Good evening, Jacob," I say. I notice his eyes haven't left mine yet. Most guys would be checking out my body. It is a nice relief that Jacob isn't a dirt bag.

"You look beautiful," he compliments me. I begin to blush profusely.

"Thanks," I reply. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks," he replies. I swear I see him blush, which makes my racing heart beat out of control.

"Are you ready for our date?" he asks.

I nod my head yes as he opens the door for me. We walk towards his car and my jaw drops.

"Damn, is this the Dodge Charger SXT?" I ask, barely taking my eyes off the gray sports car.

"Yes it is. I'm surprised you actually know the make and model," he says, with a look of shock on his face.

"My dad and uncles are big car fans. They made sure I knew all the expensive, sporty cars. They knew it would help me land a guy someday," I ramble.

Oh god, did I just really say that? By the look of his face, my answer is yes.

"I will have to thank your dad and uncles for teaching you about cars," he explains as he helps me into the car.

Before closing the door, he leans down to whisper into my ear. "I find it extremely hot when a girl knows her shit about cars."

As long as I am around Jacob, I think there will be a permanent blush on my face.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asks.

"No. Just the opposite, actually," I reassure him.

Jacob gets into the driver's seat and starts the car, which purrs like a kitten. We both put our seat belts on. He puts the car into drive and pulls out of my driveway. He turns on the radio. I should not be surprised that we are listening to Chevelle. I still find it funny that I caught him lip synching on the train.

We talk a little bit on our way to the restaurant. His parents bought him the Charger as a 25th birthday present. I drive a blue VW Bug that I received as a 16th birthday present. He has a dog named Titon, who is an English Mastiff. I have a cat named Tiger, who is a tabby cat. He looks so cool running his hands through his hair; absent mindedly making me want him.

He takes me to Purple Café and Wine Bar in Seattle. It is my favorite place to eat because they have a tasting bar with a wine pairing. We have a reservation; so, we are seated right away.

From the tasting bar, we have gorgonzola stuffed dates, curried lamb empanada, and homemade spreads. For wine, we had Pinot Grigio. We only have one glass each. We both have Caesar Salad. I chose the Creamed Basil Pesto for my entrée and Jacob has the Grilled New York Strip steak. Lastly, as dessert, we share the Vanilla Bean Crème-Brule. Jacob insists on paying the bill, but lets me leave the tip.

Dinner, wine and dessert are absolutely delicious. Jacob and I can't stop talking either. He tells me he works for an architecture engineering company. I tell him that I am a nanny to three children, who I adore. His last relationship lasted for three years. My last relationship lasted six months. He lives with his best friend, Seth in a three bedroom apartment. I live alone in my aunt and uncle's former house (they moved to Seattle). His parents have been happily married for 35 years. He has two twin sisters that are older than him. My parents have been married for 20 years. I am an only child.

Jacob suggests that we take a walk before heading home. I happily agree. While we are walking, he takes a hold of my hand and doesn't let go. The light breeze brings goose bumps to my arms. I realize that I left my jacket in Jacob's car.

When he lets go of my hand, I whimper because I miss his touch already. Before I could ask why, he pulls off his hoodie and puts it over my shoulders.

"I don't want you to be cold," he explains, rubbing my arms to help me warm up.

"Thank you, Jacob," I said, with a big smile. My heart feels like it will melt because his gesture is really sweet.

"I love the way you say my name, but you can call me Jake if you want," he clarifies.

"O.k. Jake," I said with a smile on my face.

He takes a hold of my hand once more and we continue to walk. It is very peaceful and wonderful. We stay quiet and listen to the crickets sing. We watch the sun set on the horizon.

When it starts getting really dark, we walk back to the car. A strange thought pops into my head as he opens the car door. I want to ask him to dance right here in the middle of the parking lot. I'm not even sure why I thought of this.

During the car ride, Jake continues to hold my hand. I never want to let go of his hand because it feels so warm and right.

I notice he stops at a bar not far from my house. It is called Hang-Up Tavern.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to let you out of my sight yet. Would you want to get a couple of drinks before I take you home?" he asked. I could hear a nervous tone in his voice.

"I'm not ready to let you out of my sight either. Let's go," I agreed happily.

We sit at the bar for two hours drinking beer (since he is driving, he only drinks one and sticks with soda for the rest of the night), eating pretzels and peanuts, and laughing about stupid shit. I'm not usually this laid-back, but with Jake, I knew I would be. We can have intellectual conversations one minute and the next; we are laughing our ass off about some crazy story. While Jake is in the bathroom, a man sits next to me. He tries to flirt with me shamelessly, but I do not give into his advances. I ask him nicely to stop and leave me alone. He grabs my hand and wants me to follow him to the dance floor. Luckily, Jake comes walking back with fire in his eyes.

"Excuse me, but I do not want you holding hands with my girl," Jake speaks in a tone filled with anger.

"Whoa! Sorry man. I didn't know she was with someone. My bad," the man says skittishly and quickly moves away from us.

"Thanks for helping me out. He was not getting the hint," I thank Jake.

"You're welcome," he mumbles. He sits next to me and drops his head into his hands.

I rub his back and hope it will calm him down.

"I don't know if I mentioned this, but I can get jealous and possessive pretty fast. I will kick any guy's ass for even looking at you. I just want to warn you; so, you know what you are getting yourself into," he enlightens.

"I would rather date a jealous and possessive person than one who didn't give a shit at all. It means you care and I like that," I say and see relief wash over his face.

I try to pay for our drinks, but Jake refuses to take my money.

"Ness, don't even think about it. I asked you out on this date. It is my gentlemanly duty to pay for dinner and drinks," he argues.

"Did you just call me Ness?" I ask giggling.

"Is it o.k. that I did?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yes, it is perfectly fine. Renesmee is difficult to spell and say. My family calls me Nessie sometimes," I explain.

Jake pays the bartender and we walk out to his car. I still have his hoodie on, which I am glad for. It is much colder than it was earlier.

Before I knew it, we are outside of my house. Jake gets out of the car, comes around to my side and opens the door for me. God, having manners is so freaking hot.

We hold hands as we walk up to my front door. I take off his hoodie and try to give it back to him. He refuses and tells me to hang onto it.

"I had a really great time tonight, Jake. Thanks for dinner and drinks. I enjoyed our conversations as well," I thank him.

"It was my pleasure. I had a great time too. I hope we can do it again soon," he says.

"Definitely soon," I say.

I fidget with the keys in my hand, feeling nervous all of a sudden. My hands are shaking. I'm normally not like this. I'm not ready to say goodnight, but I know he has to leave.

"Well, goodnight Jake," I sigh as I extend my hand for him to shake.

"Goodnight Nessie," he says as he shakes my hand. I look into his eyes and I think I see disappointment.

I am pretty sure he wants to kiss me. He pulls me close and I am feeling a little braver.

Before I say another word, his lips are softly touching mine. I can taste sugar, salt, and simply Jake on his perfect lips. My knees feel like they will give out any second. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling. Plus, I cannot stop kissing him. His lips are numbing every part of my body, including my brain. We continue to gently kiss for a long time. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. I had no idea because his kisses are that damn good.

Eventually, he pulls away to look into my eyes. I am sure I have a big smile on my face.

"I have wanted to kiss you since the day we met on the train," he admits.

"Me too," I agree.

He ducks his head to kiss me once more. I open my mouth slightly and his tongue begins to tangle with mine.

After a few minutes, we come up for air. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. I can hear his heat beating fast. Our first kiss is flawless and fearless. Our second kiss is even better.

"Ness, I should go now," he whispered softly into my ear.

"One more kiss," I whisper and pull him down towards my lips.

Reluctantly we break our embrace and say goodnight again. He takes my hand and places a kiss on it.

He lets go of my hand and walks towards his car. We wave at each other and then he drives away.

I open my door, close it, and lock up for the night. I dance around my house in a complete daze. I cannot stop smiling. My heart is still racing.

I put on my pajamas and put Jake's hoodie back on. I crawl into bed and my cat Tiger curls up at the end of it. I charge my phone and I see I have a text message from Jake:

_**-Renesmee Cullen, will you be my girlfriend?**_

I cannot fall asleep after reading this text. I am not sure how to answer it. Of course, I want to say yes. I would rather tell Jake in person. It will have to wait until tomorrow. He will have to sweat it out until then.

Right before I shut my eyes, I hear a pinging noise. It jolts me out of bed and causes me to look around my room. I keep hearing the sound, but I have no idea where it is coming from. From the corner of my eye, I see a tiny rock hit my window.

Quickly, I rush to the window and open it. I look down and see Jake standing right below.

"Jake, you scared the shit out of me. What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, half mad, half excited to see him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just had to see you. Did you get the text I sent?" he says with a smile as bright as the stars.

"Yes I did. I wanted to answer in person. I guess now I can. Meet me on the porch. I'll be right down," I explain before closing the window.

I slip on my slippers and head downstairs. Before going outside, I turn on the porch light. Jake is waiting patiently.

He pulls me into a bear hug and we stay like that for a long time.

Gently, I let go of him and look into his eyes. I give him the answer he is waiting for.

"Jacob Black, I would love to be your girlfriend."

I squeal as Jake picks me up. Our lips meet in a breath-taking kiss. Thank goodness I am in his arms because my knees are feeling weak.

He breaks the embrace to caress my face. My heart is beating extremely fast and I cannot stop smiling.

"Do you want to come inside?" I whisper. I have never been this forward in my life.

"As much as I would love to take you up on your offer, I need to get going. I'm sorry," he explains as he puts me down onto the ground.

I feel disappointment, but I understand. There is no need to rush anything. I'm glad he turns down my offer.

"I will call you tomorrow, sweetness," he whispers into my ear.

We both start laughing because my name is part of an endearment. We give each other one last goodbye kiss. I go inside and watch him drive away.

The next few dates end with a hug and goodbye kiss. Finally after a month, Jake agrees to spend the night.

I light some candles, wear sexy lingerie and turn on the sexy playlist I made. I can tell he is nervous, but turned on at the same time.

"Damn, you look so fucking hot," he murmurs. His hands stroke my stomach. I moan loudly as I pull Jake close to me. Our lips touch in perfect unison. Our tongues tangle together and fight for dominance.

Without breaking the kiss, Jake picks me up and puts me down onto the bed. We help each other take off our clothes.

I lie down on the bed and wait for him to follow suit. He leaves a trail of kisses from my neck to my breasts. He begins to suck on my nipples. I nearly come right then because it feels so damn good.

I feel his hand brush against my pussy. I start begging him to touch me. He pushes one finger inside and uses his thumb to flick my clit.

"I need more," I cry.

"I plan to give you more, sweetness," he speaks seductively.

He spreads my legs, rests them on his shoulders, and begins to eat me out. His tongue finds my G-spot almost immediately. I start moaning, crying out his name, and come within minutes.

I return the favor by giving him head. I can tell he is shocked that I can deep throat. He tries to pull out of my mouth before coming, but I do not mind swallowing.

After resting for a few minutes, we start heavily making out. I look down and see his dick is hard and ready. I know I am wet with anticipation.

I grab some condoms from the top drawer. I help Jake put one on. He lies down and I climb on top. He helps me slide down onto his dick.

He grabs onto my hips as we begin to move. It's a slow pace at first. Then, he begins thrusting deeper inside of me. I can barely contain my moans and groans.

After a few more minutes, we roll over and Jake is now on top. He spreads my legs and I wrap them around his waist. He continues to thrust in, out, in, out, in, out.

"Jake, I'm so close," I gasp as I grab onto his back.

"Me too, sweetness," he grunts as he grabs onto my breasts.

I clench my feminine muscles around his dick. This causes Jake to growl and grunt in pleasure. He moves his hand to my clit and that is my undoing.

"Fuckkkk!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Jake comes within seconds as well.

Our legs and arms stay tangled together for quite a while. Reluctantly, Jake gets up to remove the condom. The instant he climbs back into bed, we cuddle.

Silence permeates the room, but we don't need to say a thing. I play with Jake's hair as he lies across my stomach.

"Ness?" he whispers, seeming almost afraid to break the spell we are under.

"Yeah?" I answer back.

"I love you."

These three words catch me off guard. I am speechless for a few seconds.

"Oh God. Is this the sex talking, Jake?" I say as I lift my head up from the pillow.

"Well yes and no. Yes, because the sex was absolutely amazing. No because I mean it from my heart. I love you Nessie. You understand me better than anybody. You can make me smile for no reason. I can talk to you about anything. Meeting you on the train was the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you and I hope you feel the same."

His speech brings tears to my eyes. In that instant, I fall even harder for this handsome man.

"I love you too, Jake. Sex and all," I tell him.

**_The End. _**


End file.
